1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital mixer mixing audio signals supplied from a plurality of input channels to mixing buses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital mixers mixing audio signals supplied to mixing buses from a plurality of input channels have conventionally been structured so that parameters regarding output ON/OFF, level adjustment, and so on in signal transmission routes to the respective buses can be set for each of the input channels.
Digital mixers have also been structured so that the type of the mixing buses can be selected and signal processing performed in signal supply routes is selected according to the type of the send-destination buses. For example, the processing performed when the send-destination bus is of a VARI type is to switch acquisition positions of an audio signal that is to be sent to the mixing bus, to switch output ON/OFF, and to adjust level, whereas the processing performed when the send-destination bus is of a FIX type is only to switch ON/OFF while keeping the acquisition position and level fixed.
Another known function is a function called “mix-minus” that semi-automates the setting for preventing the supply of a signal from an arbitrary one of the plural input channels to the mixing bus. An example of the application of this function is when an announcer inputs his/her own voice to a microphone while monitoring mixed sound. In order to prevent the announcer from having a difficulty in speaking because he/she hears his/her own voice in the mixed sound with a delay due to a delay occurring in the mixing, the announcer's voice is removed from the final mixing result when an audio signal for monitoring is generated.
Such a mix-minus function is described in, for example, the following Documents 1 to 3.
Document 1: Jananese Patent Gazette No. 3918676
Document 2: “PMSD/PMSD-RH V2 DSP5D Owner's Manual”, Yamaha Corporation, 2004, p. 293-297
Document 3: “PM1D System Software V1.5 Supplementary Manual”, Yamaha Corporation, 2002, p. 58-60